Harry Potter and the Last Fight
by Grant Us Peace
Summary: The year after Dumbledore died. He must track down the remainig Horcruxes. He must prepare to fight Tom. In that time he must also make sure his friends are alive and well, and also find out what Dumbledore meant by the power of Love.
1. Dursley Finale

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or plot ideas in part or in whole. JK Rowling does. _**

**_A/n: I do not think that anyone is doing a story like this one however with hundreds of thousands of stories I cannot be sure. If I am using similar or same plot ideas I am dreadfully sorry _**

**_A/n:The title is my brother's idea. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Harry Potter was sitting in his room, which was clean. This was unusual for him as he rarely kept his room neat. The only signs that some one lived in there was an empty birdcage, and there was a small pile of books on a desk. One of them_ Advanced Sorcery and Defensive Magic_ lay open and a young man, with round glasses, messy jet black hair, baggy clothes, and a lightning bolt scar had his face on the book snoozing lightly. He was waiting for a letter from the Weaslys as he had replied to their owl telling him that they would pick him up if he said yes. They didn't give him the details in case the letter was intercepted._ **

****

**_He was waiting for his birthday more than he ever had before. Only a week until his birthday. Then he would be of age. Then he would wake the twins up by apparating on their beds. Then he would cut the carrots without magic. He also wanted to see Ginny, and to tell her what he had been thinking. Dumbledore was always saying that there is one thing we can do that Tom cannot that is love. Dumbledore said that love is the only thing that can empower any one enough to defeat Tom. Also not having her near would put her at risk of capture. _**

****

**_He heard the doorbell ring. He woke up. He saw that it was 2 in the morning. Harry ran down the stairs and looked out the window. He saw the standing there was the Weaslys, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, and Kingsley Shacklebolt all standing there. He welcomed them in and then Uncle Vernon came in. _**

****

**_"What are you doing in here?" he bellowed. _**

****

**_"Taking Harry to his house and away from here." replied Ron extremely happy at the prospect. Uncle Vernon started to take a step towards Ron. Immediately wands flew out and all pointed at Uncle Vernon. He gulped and stepped back. _**

****

**_"So then leave you good for nothing piece of..." _**

****

**_Don't talk to 'arry tha' way you great muggle. thundered Hagrid _**

****

**_"Where are your things Harry?"Fliwick asked. _**

****

**_"Yeah up in my room", he answered. _**

****

**_"Acio Harry's things". Immediately they all ran out the door as Uncle Vernon was pelting things at them. _**

****

**_"Stupid muggle."Said Moody grudgingly. _**

****

**_"Were are we going?"asked Harry _**

****

**_"We are going to Hogwarts that is the new headquarters now that it is closed."said Kingsley. _**

****

**_"How are we going to do that?" _**

****

**_"Brooms" _**

****

**_ They all mounted and took off._**


	2. The Will

**After several hours of flying they got there. **

**"Did we have to double back three times on the way Mad-Eye?" asked Tonks. **

**"Yes, what if someone saw us and snuck up on us." he replied. **

**"What are the odds of You-Know-Who sitting on a broomstick at 2 in the morning on the off chance that Harry might also be flying up?" **

**They all gathered in the Great Hall and sat at tables. **

**McGonagall stood up and said "We are going to read the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' First I would like to say a few words Nitwit Oddment Bludder Tweak. First to Harry James Potter, I leave my Pensive and other devices that are found in my office, as well as the Horcruxes and Fawkes my Phoenix. To the Weaslys, I leave all of the gold in my account at Gringotts. To Ronald Henry Weasley I leave a Firebolt that someone gave to me for some reason.**** To Fredrick Oswald Weasley, and George Richard Weasley I have a few suggestions for your shop the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes: bon-bon bombs,weird watches,tickling trinkets, itching insects, whining wine, and bucking broomsticks. Also toHermione Anne Granger, I leave my books, and notes. The position of Head of The Order of the **

**Phoenixis to be voted on. I have recently invented a spell to cast a mark in the air. The spell is "trisdenpostuos". It will cast a flaming Phoenix into the air, higher then the Dark Mark. It will shine for an hour and then die away. It can be seen for 300 kilometers. That is all. I leave you this note. The power of Love is the only thing that can beat Voldemort.**


	3. The Letter

After the speech there was an owl swooping around, and it landed in front of Harry. It dropped a letter in front of him, and took of. He opened it up and it said:

I could not speak to you in person, because I am supposed to be dead. I cannot tell you my name but there is a code. I'm sure a genius like Ms. Granger should be able to crack it. Should this fall into the hands of the Dark Lord I have a message for you. DO NOT READ OTHER PEOPLE'S MAIL THAT IS RUDE. 8 of Diamonds, 9 of Clubs, 7 of Clubs, 6 of Hearts, 2 of Clubs, 6 of Hearts, 8 of hearts, space King of Diamonds, 2 of Clubs, Queen of Hearts, 7 of Clubs, 9 of Hearts, 7 of Hearts, space Queen of Diamonds, 2 of Clubs, King of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, 3 of clubs. I am offering a contest to see who can solve the letter the deadline is February the 27 2006. If I don't get 10 different people trying to answer I will shut down the Story. Put your answer in the reviews.


	4. The Clue

As of yet no one has figured the riddle out. I really thought it was easy. There is still time to review, and answer it. The deadline draws near. I will give you a hint. The hint is in the story, read carefully.

Harry wondered who sent the letter. Could it be a Death Eater? Could it actually be a person who cares? These thoughts entered Harry's mind.

"Well Hermione?" asked Ron. "Aren't you going to tell us who it is?"

"I actually have no idea who sent this"

"When will you know?"

"I will work on it right away"

They were all assigned a dormitory, or an office to use as their room.

7th Boys

Harry

6th Boys

Ron

5th Boys

Bill

4th Boys

Charlie

3rd Boys

Fred

2nd Boys

George

1st Boys

Neville

7th Girls

Hermione

6th Girls

Ginny

5th Girls

Tonks

4th Girls

Minerva

3rd Girls

Luna

2nd Girls

Fleur

1st Girls

Gabrielle

DADA office

Lupin

TRANS. office

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

CHARMS office

Mad-Eye

HERB. office

Kingsley

POTIONS office

Slughorn

The other order members had the other dorms, and offices/ classrooms. Hagrid's cabin had been move to inside an empty classroom, and enlarged. No one had Dumbledore's office; it was to be a meeting place of importance. They all headed one by one up the marble staircase, and to their rooms. Harry walked into his room, and saw that it had been decorated by large posters of him. The hangings had his face on it. The carpet was a huge picture of him standing. In on his bed there was his face on his pillows. His sheets had his picture.

There was a loud crack, and there was Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is glad to see you sir."

"Dobby did you do this?"

"It wasn't just me Harry Potter sir, the others house elves all decorated all the rooms together."

"You mean all the rooms are this way." Thinking about what everyone would say when they saw his face all over their room.

"No they all have their own pictures in their room." "Dobby will now go back to the kitchens to work on dinner."

"Okay Dobby sees you around."

Harry emptied the contents out of his trunk. He remembered the Prince's potion book. He decided that even though it was Snape's it still had some useful information in it. He walked through the halls, up to the seventh floor, walked back and forth thinking where can I hide something? The door opened, and he took the book.

He was walking back, and he bumped into Ron.

"Is that the Prince's book?"

"Yeah it has some good potion making tips in it"

"What about Hermione?"

"When she sees it she should figure it out by herself"

"Good plan"

They went to dinner which was as excellent as ever. The house elves cook as good as before. Harry went to bed as full as ever. He woke up the next day, and hit the Library. He started looking up powerful curses in the restricted section of the library. This was a lot easier now that Mrs. Pince wasn't looking down at him. Later Ron and Ginny helped him look up the spells. By lunch they had a long list of useful spells.

They joined Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch.

"What did you three accomplish in the library?"

"We can know make a guy: loose his eyesight, go deaf, go mute, go crazy, loose his ears, heart attack, liver failure, and get cancer."

"So in other words very little we can actually use."

"Yeah basically"

"Did you see what the prophet said?"

"No what?"

"The Ministry is organizing a army. The are calling every young person to enlist."

"That's a new one, so what have you done so far?"

"I have found out something. The cards stand for numbers. This is what I have done so far. Pcewjsq yjzcpr zjyai. After Lunch I will start moving around letters to try to make some sense of it.

"Lets go to lunch."


End file.
